Alpha
by Gorram.Doll
Summary: 50 sentences. Alternate timeline after X2. Scott Marie.


**Disclaimer: I own not X-Men or anything related to them. I don't own 'Sweet Caroline'. 50 prompts taken from One Sentence community at Live Journal.**

* * *

**#01 - Comfort**  
"What's wrong," he whispers, sleepy; she says "nothing," and only cuddles closer: his arms lock tightly around her, even when he doesn't know what exactly's woken her up.

**#02 - Kiss**  
She never lets go, not completely, and he'd never thought he'd meet someone more tightly guarded than he is; it's only when his lips meet hers that she unwinds enough to melt like a puddle at his feet.

**#03 - Soft**  
Hers is the most exquisite beauty he's ever seen, and she's had to keep herself hidden for so long it's only fair he's the only one to worship her, kiss every inch of her; he stops particularly long on the skin only he ever gets to see, smoothest expanses that trail under her breasts to the glorious curve that he finds her hips to be.

**#04 - Pain**  
It's over almost before it's even began, nothing but the briefest hint of discomfort, and she insists the tears in her eyes have nothing in the matter; Scott vows fervently it'll be the only time he'll ever inflict anything like it to her; and she believes him.

**#05 - Potatoes**  
He grins, "that's not being a smart-ass, that's being right;" she chortles, rolls her eyes, "tomahto, tomatoes and potahto..."

**#06 - Rain**  
It hurt too much, not being able to feel anything, and so most might think them crazy when she twirls around and dances outside while he waits by the window with warm clothing and brewing tea.

**#07 - Chocolate**  
"It's a legitimate aphrodisiac," she argues and pops a piece into her mouth, slowly, and moans; his eyes darken behind his glasses and he's at a loss for a proper response.

**#08 - Happiness**  
"Yeah, Ah'm glad, Ah'm... ecstatic," but it feels tight around her lips when she contemplates the idea of his ex-ex-girlfriend (the tall blonde with the killer legs) joining the staff at the Xavier Mansion.

**#09 - Telephone**  
He hates to leave on a mission when things between them are not any good and she pretends to be asleep when he's taking off, but he finds the two odd minutes to pick up the tube and hear her breathing on the other line... and everything'll be fine before the Blackbird takes off to bring him back home again.

**#10 - Ears**  
He's a doomed man from the moment she finds his weak spot... and it only takes her brushing his lobe to have him all riled up like a 14-year-old boy.

**#11 - Name**  
She doesn't think that it suits her anymore, Marie was the silly little girl she left behind in Mississippi, but he says that she's the Marie to his Scott and isn't that a scary thought?

**#12 - Sensual**  
It's wrong, it's so very wrong, but the drawl on her words as she calls him 'mistah Summers' is too inviting for him to ignore: Marie loves it when he pounces on her anyway.

**#13 - Death**  
It's in the news, it's all around them and it's a war zone; she would've suggested a memorial but there wouldn't be enough space nor could they ever remember every single one, and all the while scared children look to them for support; Scott says nothing but at night holds her closer and sighs because they are all mortal, too.

**#14 - Sex**  
"Well, Ah'd always wanted a little girl," she admits, and his fingers tickle on her shoulder, and he thinks that she might just be right; he could clearly see himself as father to a little princess.

**#15 - Touch**  
"Is that ok," he asks, and she gasps and nods; never has she felt so intimately, so complete, and "yeah," she sighs, "that feels good."

**#16 - Weakness**  
"Ah'm sorry, sugah," and her hands flatten against her hips, a stark contrast, "but Ah just meant t' see if it still fit," and-damned her-she giggles because it has him thinking back, and why'd Charles decided upon black leather after-all?

**#17 - Tears**  
It's a much more public event than she would've probably liked, but not one eye remains dry when he's given the little baby girl to hold in his arms and oh, look, salty tracks run down her cheeks as well.

**#18 - Speed**  
It began as his odd attempt to win the upper hand against Logan, just for once-seeing as it IS his bike after all, but quickly develops on the way she holds tighter to him every time he accelerates, and she feels too good for him not to ignore the limits of the road.

**#19 - Wind**  
The breeze picks at her hair, ruffles her skirt, but she looks every bit the Goddess his other teammate is.

**#20 - Freedom**  
It's odd, thinking about it; they shouldn't work out together the way that they do, yet she reasons it's only the most natural development for two beings who were merely trying to find themselves.

**#21 - Life**  
"Ah don't understand what yah're waiting for," and he really shouldn't have needed such encouraging words; he argues, "I'm not," and stoops low and kisses her, because nothing else has ever waited around for him.

**#22 - Jealousy**  
"He's had a couple of serious relationships-literally, two-but none of them come close to the intimacy she shares with the feral man known as Wolverine and the smug smirk he receives helps nothing on the matter.

**#23 - Hands**  
"...reaching out; touching me, touching you..." he lullabies her to sleep most every night-he's actually a very good singer-and so when she tells him the baby inside her reacts to his singing voice, he insists on enhancing her musical tastes as early as possible; Rogue doesn't find much of an inconvenience there-it IS some pretty good music-and for some reason the kicking increases highly whenever he sings Sweet Caroline to her.

**#24 - Taste**  
"Well, how am Ah ever be good enough?" she sounds slightly put-out, and it's not like he could possibly deny her of anything at this stage, so he only nods when she brings the spoon to his lips; chokes, "spicy," and hopes his tongue won't fall off.

**#25 - Devotion**  
He could build a temple in her honor, create a whole new religion based around her, but he's to settle with calling her his Venus, no matter how much she complains to being fat-which, to be fair, falls on deaf ears and only happens when she's in those moods.

**#26 - Forever**  
It should probably sound much scary than it really feels like-she should be terrified-but Logan stands behind her, a few feet away from the window, and after all they've been through he can't help but ask; "are you ready, Marie?" and she goes: "yes, I am."

**#27 - Blood**  
It's not really the best way to find out, but it WAS among the list of tests necessary, so when Hank stutters a lot-and sputters out a few philosophical quotes-she's afraid either of them have some untreatable disease; it still comes as a surprise, and way too soon, but it's nonetheless a blessing.

**#28 - Sickness**  
"Ah promise yah, Ah WILL throw up if yah don't stop this car rahght now."

**#29 - Melody**  
He plays the guitar AND the piano-really, is there anything he CAN'T do?-throughout her entire pregnancy, so it's no wonder neither one of them can't fall asleep without listening to him at night.

**#30 - Star**  
He thinks of her as the moon to the night sky, albeit one who shines with a light all of her own.

**#31 - Home**  
She finds she's never fit as good anywhere else as she does in his arms, head laid on his chest.

**#32 - Confusion**  
Her eyebrows furrow and she's trying her best to read his inscrutable eyes, but in the meantime their pretend-baby is crying and there's powder and safety pins everywhere and he looks as clueless as she feels.

**#33 - Fear**  
There's that feeling-it's not dread, it's infinitely stronger than terror-that she gets whenever they leave on the Blackbird and she's not allowed to, which means the mission is all the more dangerous; Scott scoops her in his arms, faintly burnt and torn leather uniform still in place, and he kisses her with the terrifying intensity of someone who had thought he could have lost it all (and is not the least bit scared of how one such Wolverine could feel about their just-revealed affair).

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**  
Her eyes glow white and he'd very much like to know just how come his very pregnant, beautiful, Marie somehow absorbed the powers of the Weather Goddess-and why nobody told him before he said something to make the sky darken and crackle outside.

**#35 - Bonds**  
She's attached to the Wolverine in ways that he could never come to understand, but it's part of what makes her who she is; Rogue considers it only fair, given that she has no other family to speak of besides Kurt-none that he hasn't already claimed for his own.

**#36 - Market**  
They've argued about it for a while-going public, specially given his welcome back kiss-but it's not until Pietro Maximoff starts going all-out on his Marie that Scott slips a possessive arm around her waist and goes, "she's not part of the display," that the reality actually makes its way around.

**#37 - Technology**  
It's nothing too new, the marvels of human discovery and medical research, but it's given a whole different meaning the first time they are able to watch the screen and hear the heartbeat out-loud in the med lab.

**#38 - Gift**  
He's wanted to replace the ugly dog tags around her neck for the longest time, but ultimately it makes no sense because there's no such place for insecurities with the wedding band on her finger and the knowledge that they've given each other the greatest treasure ever possible.

**#39 - Smile**  
It's her fault that he starts having second-impure-thoughts; he almost wishes they were at another time when ladies barely directed their eyes towards men, because it's uncanny how the simple-yet sensuous-curve of her lips has got him picturing much different scenarios in his head.

**#40 - Innocence**  
The smile on her lips turns into a concerned little pout, which doesn't help him at all, but her curious inquiry about his well-being and increase in body heat falls into practically dead ears as he's in a haste to get away-and she still tries to figure out whatever it was to drive him off.

**#41 - Completion**  
Her hands twine his and it's like a perfect match; she fills any gaps that he might have left.

**#42 - Clouds**  
Marie, she's always been the kind to have her feet solidly planted on the ground, so there's absolutely no reason why his having just smiled at her makes her feel as if her head's floating in the air-even if her ex literature professor DOES have the cutest, sexiest smile she's ever seen.

**#43 - Sky**  
They're lying there together and it must be as peaceful as it gets, because all she sees is blue ahead and the comfort of having Scott by her side, where she reckons he'll stay forever.

**#44 - Heaven**  
His eyes are closed, his eyelids trembling, but her fingertips are bare as she lays them gently on his cheekbones, and voila; she's not exactly sure how, or when, but she now suddenly possesses the ability to turn off mutations at will, and nothing else matters-but there's the nagging feeling that she's not sure how they got here when last she saw him, he was getting on the blackbird and she was just talking to Artie in the rec room.

**#45 - Hell**  
It's not real, this isn't real, this isn't happening, because his Marie is SAFE, she's staying at the Mansion as protector to the kids and nobody would be attacking the Mansion not ever, not again-_Marie baby please,_ _I need you to open up your eyes for me baby please_-so this is not Marie and this is just some dream that he can't be woken up from, because-_I love you I love you so so much baby, __you stay and be safe here for me please_-it can't be him that got her in this mess in the first place.

**#46 - Sun**  
It's not that he's the center to her very existence-really, he's not-but rather that she'd prefer not to imagine ever having to live without him, in the shadows.

**#47 - Moon**  
If he's to be the one she can't bear live without, then he guesses he really shouldn't say that what they have is wonderful, but she's truly the indispensable one in their partnership; she's so pure, so gentle, so beautiful, it eclipses whatever he could've brought to the equation-and, if not the case, he is in liberty to remark on his very dependability of her.

**#48 - Waves**  
He's not as perfect as he puts forth as a leadership front, and she tries her darnest not to giggle when her hands struggle to flatten the messy, unruly tufts that become of his hair in the early morning.

**#49 - Hair**  
She's composed of the softest combinations of silk and cream and pearls and roses and everything in her screams of just how beautiful his Southern girl is, all but those two dry white locks she's never gotten rid off-and he could've lost her before everything there-but he almost forgets for a few moments when they lay together, intertwined, and all that runs through his mind is that she's the most beautiful being he's ever seen.

**#50 - Supernova**  
It's there and it's so bright and mind-blowing it tears his thoughts apart-and when did that lamp get knocked over?-, she's breathing almost as hard as he is and she's almost almost ready too, and when they are both there it's an explosion that obliterates all their senses.


End file.
